Winnie the Pooh: Both sides of the Story Book
by Kureji Matt san
Summary: In my revision of Winnie the Pooh, I took Christopher Robin and turned him into an Odd American Goth, who is rejected by the world and mostly by his parents. He finds a way to excape his word to a fantasy word which he calls, '100 acre woods'
1. Buzzing Reality

(Author's Note: Before I start I would like to note that I do not own Winnie the Pooh nor think badly of it. This is just another view of what is happening. I am not trying to make a humor story, though some parts may be humorous. Please try your best not to flame me out if you are a complete Winnie the Pooh fan.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chris Robin stares blankly trying to stop the sound of his parent's yelling. All he hears is the disapproval of his parents, 'I never do anything right for them; I always have something wrong with me that they do not like,' he thought to himself through the yelling.  
  
'I wish I had a way to get out of this life... I can't kill myself... It would be too hard for me. I am too much of a wimp to take my life... Why are they yelling at me?'  
  
"All you are is a worthless Goth! You only wear black and you have that metal music up high trying to deafen yourself! It is ridiculous! Why don't you ever help with the chores or even wash up more often! Look at your greasy long black hair! I'd take you to the barber but your hair is always filthy and I'd be too embarrassed if they refused to cut your hair off because of how dirty it is!"  
  
"I like my hair..."  
  
"Don't back talk me! It's too long and nasty! When was the last time you took a shower? It must have been a week and a half!"  
  
'Who cares about showers? No one likes me... I'm not trying to impress anyone...'  
  
"You don't even do well in school! Why don't you have friends? You should get some friends, but then again it's probably because you don't take care of yourself!"  
  
'I want to get away...'  
  
"Your father was working all week and when we asked you to mow the lawn for us you told us no! You're lazy and irresponsible! Did you consider how tired your father was after having to mow the lawn??"  
  
'I want to get away...'  
  
"You disgust me; go to your room!" his mother walks away, red in the face clutching a fist at her side. Slowly, Chris turns around and walks into room and then closes the door behind him. He leans against it and falls back slowly sliding down the door until he lands at the bottom and a tear slides down his cheek.  
  
---  
  
"I don't want to be home anymore. I hate my life and I hate my parents. I want to run away." Chris looks hopefully at Terry for some kind of solution to his problems. Terry wasn't really Chris' friend, but he did listen and give advice when he needed it. Terry smiles and then places his hand on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"I know exactly what you need! Here, take this bag, I have been experimenting with these things and they will mess you up!" Terry hangs him the bag from his backpack with a smug grin. Chris looks inside the bag and looks at Terry blankly.  
  
"Mushrooms?"  
  
"Not just any mushrooms, but Shrooms! Eat them and all your problems will be solved! It's quite a bit too! I got a good place where I pick them, so any time you want more just ask me. Since you're a friend, I won't charge you, unless you start getting greedy, okay?" Terry then walks in a different direction to go to his next class. Chris puts the bag away and smiles, 'I probably won't use these... I'm not a druggy...'  
  
---  
  
"The teacher called again and told me you're still not paying attention in class! What is it with you? Why can't you just pay attention and be good like a normal kid?? Why does my son have to be some Goth? You're grounded!" his mom walks out slamming the door and then there is a 'click' and he is locked in.  
  
'Again... It's a cycle! I'll never break it! I'll always be locked in here! No way to escape... except...'  
  
Chris picks his back pack off the ground and then pulls out the bag, "Should I? ... Just one..." Chris pops a shroom into his mouth and then begins to chew it and then swallows it. The horrible taste lingers in his mouth like it began rotting when he stuck it in his mouth. It wasn't unbearable but it wasn't pleasant.  
  
'What's the deal?? Nothing's happening!'  
  
Suddenly the room began melting down. The ceiling disappeared into thin air as the walls dripped slowly toward the earth into nothingness. His bed transformed into a hammock in the forest between two trees. His carpet grew into a lush green field of grass which spread endlessly into forest, and just as suddenly as it started it ended. He was no longer in his room, but he was now in a forest.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Christopher was shocked as he noticed his British accent and then looked at his hands which were clean and delicate unlike before. He ran towards a river and looked into the rippling water and saw a face smiling back at him he has never seen before, a face of a small British boy about nine years old with brown hair and eyes. He noticed his black clothing has changed to a rugby shirt and blue jeans. He smiled feeling like he was like other people and no longer as different as he at first thought he was. Then he looked up and saw a sign which read, '100 aker wood'  
  
"I think they meant the 100 acre wood... I guess someone can't spell here... Well I better look around..."  
  
Christopher Robin begins looking around for any sign of life and then all of a sudden a small yellow teddy bear falls from a tree, "Oh bother..."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No no no! I'm quite fine... Wait a minute... I haven't seen you around the 100 acre wood before..." Pooh scratches his head and ponders over it a while.  
  
"Well I've never been here before..."  
  
"Then I shall welcome you! Well... I would welcome you but I am currently busy trying to get this honey. I love honey!"  
  
"Then I'll help!" Christopher picks up a rock and then tries hurling it at the hive but it is under shot and hit the tree and bounces to the floor.  
  
"Oh bother, you just made them angry I'm afraid..." Pooh pulls on Christopher's shirt and then starts running. Suddenly, the bee hive explodes and a giant swarm of bees burst out and fly toward Christopher. Christopher immediately turns around and starts sprinting almost catching up to Pooh. One bee flies and lands on Christopher's arm and stings him. Christopher grabs his arm in pain and then continues running. When Christopher catches up to Pooh he picks him up and continues sprinting since he is faster.  
  
Eventually, the bees are out of sight and Christopher puts Pooh back down, "I think they are gone, but those bees were monstrous! That sting hurt worse then normal!"  
  
"He stung you? Sounds like you will be leaving the 100 acre wood sooner then I thought... One who is stung by the bee will be infected and the infection will grow and you will die, but thank you for saving me."  
  
"Die??" Christopher slides his sleeve up and looks at the giant growing bump which is currently greenish yellow. Pooh frowns and then looks away as the green infected skin grows up his arm. Christopher Robin screams in pain and his eyes bulge. Suddenly Christopher Robin goes limp... He is dead...  
  
Chris opens his eyes and looks around at his room, "Trapped in the real world again... How sad..."  
  
"Did you do your homework yet?? I bet you didn't! Get it done now!" 


	2. Pooh's Dance

(Author's Note: I'm tired and need more sleep...)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"ARGH! I have a horrible head ache..." Chris Robin scowls pulling himself off the floor and scans the room.  
  
'Why did I come back to this hellish existence? That sting... It must have brought me back. It was all nice until then... It was definitely better than this...'  
  
"Chris! The living room is a mess! Come in here and vacuum the carpet! You should sweep and mop the kitchen too! Why am I asking you? You'll just yell, 'No Mom not now, I'll do it later' and never end up doing it! You're lazy and irresponsible!"  
  
---  
  
"So did you try them out?" Terry grins smugly leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, weren't too bad..."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah... What? Was it like creepy or something?"  
  
"I saw a fat yellow bear who likes honey..."  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty creepy." Terry laughs leaning forward a little.  
  
"It was only creepy when I died... Even that wasn't too bad..."  
  
"Hmm... That's messed up... Well, I have to head to class; I'll talk to you later."  
  
---  
  
Chris arches his back to the curve of the tunnel and then sighs, 'I remember when I use to come down to these abandoned subway tunnels when I was a kid and played in the dark with my friends. I miss my friends... No! No, I don't! They rejected me and used me for what I had! They are worthless! I'm fine by myself! I need no friends!' Chris pulls out his bag and eats a mushroom; swallowing it after chewing twice.  
  
'That helped minimize the taste...'  
  
Suddenly, the room starts shaking and the ceiling at the sides of the cave collapse ending the track. The walls ripple like water starting to expand the tunnel to a round shape. The tracks fade away and are replaced with small grass patches here and there.  
  
He looked around and realized, 'I'm in a cave... A hand dug out cave...' Then, out of the darkness came a figure which walked up towards him funny, kind of like a waddle.  
  
"Hello, my name is Rabbit! What is yours?"  
  
"My name...? It's... Christopher Robin!" He pauses realizing his British accent has returned.  
  
"My God, the Infamous Christopher Robin? Why I'm so glad to see you! What a wonderful guest to have in my house this very day! Oh no! I had no time to prepare! My home is a mess!" Rabbit begins sweeping frantically at the floor but he is getting no where because of the fact his floor is made of dirt. Then he begins dusting but all that does is create clouds of dust getting in Christopher's eyes.  
  
"Really, it's quite alright... I don't want to put you in any position to have to clean just for me..."  
  
"Oh... Well, if you insist, I will stop... But, you must have some honey!" Rabbit dives toward the closet and starts throwing empty bottles out left and right, "Damn that Pooh Bear! He stole most of my honey! I only have one jar left! Well, you are welcomed to have it!" Rabbit places the jar and some bread out on the table. Rabbit then pulls the chair out and Christopher sits down. Rabbit joins him at the table and begins preparing a slice of bread with honey to eat.  
  
"Well, if you insist..." Christopher bites into the bread and then his tongue tingles with flavor. He slowly closes his eyes taking in every bit of the delicious, mouth watering honey bread. He realizes now why people would mess with the vicious bees for their honey. The reward is most certainly enough for the task.  
  
"I have never tasted honey so sweet... How did you get past the bees?"  
  
"I have my ways, and I'm so glad the Great Christopher Robin is pleased!"  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door of the hole on the "ceiling," more like upper wall and there was a familiar voice, "Rabbit, it's me, Pooh! I think I smell honey! Ohhh, what I'd do for some honey right now..."  
  
"That's it... I have been waiting for this moment for a while..." Rabbit gets up from the table after excusing himself and then walks into the back room. He then runs out gripping a shot gun tightly in his hands. He then kicks out the door sending Pooh flying onto his back and Rabbit fires a blast blowing the ground from between Pooh's legs.  
  
"Your time is up Pooh! Your not taking anymore of my honey, you son of a bitch!" Rabbit then turns the shotgun around and swings the butt of the gun; smashing Pooh across the face making a crack so loud it surely broke his jaw. Christopher Robin walks out of the hole amazed at the actions going on outside. Pooh sits up and rubs his jaw then puts pressure to it snapping the broken pieces back into place. Pooh then jumps up and grabs the shotgun with his arms pulling it making Rabbit bend over kneeing him in the gut. Pooh then uses the time to run as Rabbit lands on his fours because of the force of the impact.  
  
"I'll get you Pooh! One day!"  
  
"It was just honey..."  
  
"No, it wasn't just honey... It was honey I earned and deserved! That fat bastard just takes my things without asking! I would have let him have some! The greedy little bear ate almost all of my honey! I might not have even had any to give you! I would have looked like a fool in front of the great Christopher Robin!"  
  
"I'm not that Great..."  
  
"Don't be modest! We all look up to you here... All of us!" With that, Christopher starts walking off into the 100 acre woods.  
  
'I'm not special! Why are they looking up to me? I don't know anything more then they do... In fact, I probably know less... Well... I do know how to spell...' Christopher glances at the sign, '100 aker wood'  
  
Christopher sits down by a bush and sighs thinking it over carefully, 'Why? I'm so confused...'  
  
Rabbit looks over and sees rustling, "ARGH! It's that damned Pooh bear again! I'll get him this time!" Rabbit aims his shotgun at the bushes and then pulls the trigger sending a blast through the air. Suddenly, Christopher gets thrown forward and struggles to pull himself up a little and feels the blood coming out of his mouth. He then reaches to his chest and feels the large hole in his chest.  
  
"Oh no, Christopher Robin, I didn't! I mean, I wasn't aiming for you! That Pooh!"  
  
"..." Christopher closed his eyes and then slowly it becomes silent and the tunnel is back, dark and dreary.  
  
'I need to get home... I need sleep..." 


End file.
